


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Quentin Beck, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dead Tony Stark, Gen, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Rape, Villain Quentin Beck, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout.Down came the rain and washed the spider out.Out came the sunshine and dried up all the rain.The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the spout again.





	1. Going Gets Tough

**Author's Note:**

> Rape is mentioned and described in this work. If this makes you uncomfortable please don't read. :)

It's strange to think that your life can change so quickly.

It's strange to think that it's true. 

For Peter Parker, everything changed all too quickly. Thanks to Pepper, Peter wasn't arrested for long and to make matters worse... Beck had managed to pull one last trick on poor Peter before death washed over him. They found Peter shaking like a leaf beside Mysterio's frozen corpse, tears were streaking down the teenager's face, blood stains covered his face, bruise discolored the skin. All it took was a step closer to him and the breath left the boy and he collapsed onto his side, half naked, terrified for his life. 

Happy crouched down beside him and took the child into his arms, an image flashed into his mind. Tony, God, Peter looked so much like him that it hurt. The older man looked down at Peter's bloodied, battered face and sighed. 

"It's okay," Happy whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here." 

You'd think that nothing worse could possibly happen since that. Sure, Peter had been arrested but that wasn't for long. Happy took Peter to the compound and had him checked over by the medical team. Happy sat outside Peter's room and waited. 

May had come soon after, running down the hallway, wrapping her arms around him. 

"Where's Peter?" She asked worriedly. 

Happy directed his head to Peter's room. "They're still checking him over." 

May sat down beside him, she sighed into her hands. 

Happy shook his head, "He was in a rough shape." 

"Oh God." 

Happy paused before continuing to speak, "May, I think that Mysterio did something to him." 

"What do you mean?" May's eyes widened. 

"The way I found him..." Happy sighed. "I hope that I'm wrong, I really hope so, but he was half naked, May. He was bleeding... Jesus, it was... terrifying." 

May gasped, her hands reaching her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. "My baby." 

"Pepper's going to sort out everything." Happy said, recalling the conversation he had with her on the phone when he brought Peter in. He put his arm around her. "I want to say that it's going to be okay but I don't know. Nothing's been the same since..."

"I spent so long without him." May whispered. "I mean, I'm glad that I had you but... I was supposed to look after him."  
"You have looked after him." Happy pushed. "You've done it alone for so long that I want to help."  
"What do you mean?" 

Happy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I mean, I told Tony that I'd keep an eye on him and since he's gone and since me and you, you know, I feel like I owe it to you and Tony to look after Peter." 

"Peter respects you, you know." May wiped a tear from her eye. "I just hope that- I hope that he's okay. He's been through so much." 

"He's so young." 

"I know." May sighed. She turned her head towards Happy and kissed his cheek, "You're a good man, Harold Hogan." 

Happy smiled softly and pulled her closer. 

All they could do now was wait and hear about Peter's condition but soon enough everything was going to change. 


	2. In Dreams

_"Daddy?" _

_Tony turned his head to his daughter who was snuggled under the covers of her bed. He sat back down on the bedside after seeing her sad expression. _

_"Yes, honey?" _

_"I saw you crying." Morgan said. "In the garage today." _

_"You did?" Tony asked. He shook his head, "It's okay, it was nothing. You don't need to worry about me." _

_Morgan shrugged, "You were holding that suit." _

_Tony bit his lip, he used one of his hands to brush the hair from out of her eyes, "It- I was a little sad, yes, honey." _

_"Why?"_

_Tony smiled at her little eyes that were so full of life, he felt a pang in his heart and new that this didn't feel completely right. He sighed and kissed his daughter's chubby cheek_

_"I was thinking of Peter."_

_Morgan chewed the bottom of her lip and asked, "Is he my brother?" _

_"Yes." Tony admitted, "He is. I lost him." _

_"Where did he go?" _

_Tony paused. _

_"To a better place." He whispered, images of that day crashing into his mind. Peter stumbling towards him and vanishing to dust in his arms. "He'd love you." _

_"He would?" Morgan's eyes lit up and a smile grew on her little face. _

_Tony climbed underneath the duvet of Morgan's bed, kissed her on her forehead and smiled with her. "I wished he had met you, honey. He was a pain in the ass sometimes but that was just a part of his charm." _

_Morgan giggled and sleepily blinked as she snuggled closer into her father's side. "Read me a story?" _

_Tony chuckled under his breath, "Okay, then bedtime for you, young lady." _

_*_

_Tony laughed quietly at the sight of the young, rowdy teenager working in the lab. He watched with a keen eye as Peter worked on his spider suit. He watched with a deep curiosity as the boy held the soldering iron in his hand as Peter attached wires and other assortment of assets within the fabric of his suit. _

_Peter was humming along with the music playing in the background and Tony couldn't help but turn the music up. _

_"You like it, kid?" Tony asked, walking towards Peter who was working at the work station. _

_Peter nodded, "Yeah, Mr Stark, it's neat." _

_The song was AC-DC's Back in Black, one of Tony's personal favorites. "You almost done?" _

_Peter nodded, "I think so." _

_"Good." Tony nodded, "Because I actually have something to show you when you've finished." _

_Peter raised an eyebrow as he closed the suit back up, "You have?" _

_Tony nodded, "I think it's something that you're going to like." _

_Peter gasped as Tony held out the certificate with his name on it. "Stark Internship..." Peter read. "Really?" _

_Tony nodded again, "Yep, I remember you saying that the kids in your class were accusing you of lying-"_

_Peter was tempted to hug his mentor at that moment but he held back and simply smiled in gratitude. _

_"Thank you, Mr Stark." _

_Tony put a hand on his shoulder as Peter took the frame. "You deserve it, kid. More than you know." _

_Peter's smile only grew, "Huh." _

_"Hey, how about a photo?" Tony asked, "To commemorate this?" _

_Peter nodded excitedly, "Yeah!" _

_*_

_Peter stood at the edge of the lake, looking over the surface of the water with a broken expression on his face. He was frozen, his eyes were lifeless and it felt like the whole world was crashing down around him and he couldn't get up for air. The silence was deafening. He could hear the cracking of his heart... once again he had lost someone but in a way this time was worse. He had died without even telling Peter that he was his father. Peter knew but only because he found those papers... _

_"Hey, kid." _

_Peter didn't even turn around to know that it was Happy. _

_Happy walked up closer but not too close. He looked at Peter and realized how those five years passed and Peter wasn't even there. Peter was now back but he was the exactly the same when he was snapped. That was when Happy also realized that Peter hadn't changed. Not really. This was a child who had been through so much in his short time than most people would ever experience.   
His shoulders were crushing from the weight of the world being thrust upon them. _

_"Peter?" _

_Peter blinked. _

_"It's okay, kid." Happy whispered as he took a step closer. "Well, it's not but it will get better." _

_"How do you know?" Peter said after an agonizing pause. _

_Happy shook his head, "I don't but he loved you. He loved you so much. I couldn't see that until you were no longer here." _

_Peter shuddered, trying not to cry. _

_"There is someone that he wanted you to meet." Happy pointed out. _

_"Peter." Pepper greeted, standing from the sofa. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying. She pulled him into a gentle hug, Peter smiled sadly in response. _

_Happy patted Peter's back softly. _

_"Is she here, Pep?" _

_Pepper nodded, clearing her throat. "She's in her bedroom. You can go and see her if you want to, Peter." _

_Peter nodded, Happy showed him to the stairs and led him upstairs. _

_*_

_Happy knocked on the door and turned the doorknob revealing Morgan Stark sitting on the covers of her bed, holding one of her dolls in her hands. Happy nodded to Peter and showed him in. Peter took a gulp before walking inside. Morgan turned her head and a smile bloomed on her face. _

_"Hey, Morg, this is-"_

_"Peter!" Morgan yelped. She clambered to her feet and ran over to Peter. Peter was taken back slightly before realizing that she was hugging him. Peter crouched down and tried to smile, tried to show happiness even though the day was not happy at all. _

_"Daddy said that you were my big brother." Morgan whispered into Peter's ear. _

_Peter smiled, "Yeah, that's right. I am." _


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter," May sighed as she walked into his bedroom, "You need to rest." 

She leant by the doorway and frowned at the sight of her nephew pacing around his bedroom. 8 months had passed since Happy had found him, since they had found out what Beck had done to him. May walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Peter turned his head towards her and she frowned even further. His eyes were dark with exhaustion and red from the tears that had continued to fall. 

Peter was shaking but he shook his head, rubbing his stomach. He was about to walk over to me but he was tugged down to his knees. May raced over and managed to catch him before he landed onto the floor. Peter succumbed into her warmth as he sobbed. 

"I just want this to be over now," He whispered in agony. 

May brushed her fingers through his hair and helped him back to his feet, "I know, sweetie, not long now. Come on, lets get you into back into bed." 

May took her nephew's arm and led him back into bed, Peter laid down on his bed, holding his stomach. He closed his teary eyes as May pulled the blanket over him. 

She pressed a kiss onto his forehead and stroked his head. May waited until Peter had fallen asleep before leaving his bedroom, she closed the door but left it open a crack open just in case. 

*

May wandered back into the living room where Happy was waiting for her on the sofa in front of the television set. Happy frowned as he saw the sad expression on her face, he gestured for her to sit down beside him on the sofa. 

"How is he?" He asked softly. 

May shrugged, rubbing her temple. She took her glasses off and put them on the coffee table in front. "...I think he just wants to have this over and done with." 

Happy opened his arms and May put her head on his shoulder, they sat in silence with only the noise from the show playing in the background. Happy sat back on the sofa and May closed her eyes, just relaxing in the moment. 

*

_"For what it's worth Peter ... I really am sorry." _

_*_

"I think that it's time for bed," May sighed, yawning and stretching her arms over her head.   
Happy nodded in agreement, "Yep." 

Just as May stood to her feet, they could hear a loud bang from the hallway. Their heads shot up and they gingerly walked to the door. The living room door slammed open and Peter was standing there. He was using one hand to clutch the bottom of hi heaving stomach and the other to hold onto the door frame. He was sweating profusely and trembling violently. 

"May?" He shuddered as he looked up to her with the widest eyes that she had ever seen. 

"Peter?!" 

Happy jumped up and his eyes widened and felt his skin grow pale as he saw the blood between Peter's legs. 

"Shit!" Happy caught Peter in his arms and carried him over to the sofa. "May, grab my phone! Then get a blanket, we have to keep him warm." 

May put her hand over her mouth but snapped out of the panic and grabbed the items. She passed Happy his phone and then put the blanket over Peter. She took a hold of his hand, wincing at the pressure between her bones as Peter squeezed her hand. 

"It's going to be okay, sweetie" May put a hand on his forehead, "just hang on." 

Happy grabbed his phone and dialed a message to the Avengers compound, "We need to get him in the car." 

Peter's eyes widened and he groaned deeply as he felt a contraction wash over his fragile frame, "May?" 

May held onto his hand, "Hold on, honey, it's going to be okay." 

Happy gently moved her out of the way and put his arms around Peter, lifting him up. "Grab my keys, I'll drive." 


	4. Chapter 4

The next few hours passed quickly for Happy, faster than he had ever known. He remembered the day when Peter was born, though he had promised to never tell Peter himself. He was the one who had to drive Tony to the hospital, along with Rhodey. Pepper didn't even know that Peter was Tony's son, not then anyway. To be completely honest, Happy didn't realize who Peter was when he was with him in Germany. He remembered seeing that little baby boy being put into Tony's arms. 

It felt like a lifetime ago. 

Only a few hours ago he was driving like a maniac to the Avengers HQ with Peter writhing in the back of the car in May's arms. It was strange to think that Peter was still a child. 5 years had passed for Happy and May but Peter was gone. Then he was back. Tony knew though, deep down he knew that his son, along with everyone else, would be back. 

Now, he was sitting outside of the med bay room, holding May's hand as they waited. The windows had been blacked out, they couldn't see if Peter was okay. Neither of them spoke because no words could be spoken. They could only pray that Peter would be okay at the end of it. 

"Shit." May gasped. 

"What is it?" Happy asked worriedly. 

May grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket, "MJ will want to know what's going on."  
"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Happy asked. 

May paused and chewed her bottom lip, "I don't know. God! I don't know, Happy!" May dropped her phone into her lap and covered her face with her hands, staining them with tears. 

Happy pulled her closer to him, putting his arm around her back, "He'll be okay, May." 

"How do you know?" May sniffled. 

He opened his mouth to speak but dropped his head in defeat. 

May laughed breathlessly, wiping her tears from her face, "You know, when he was little, Ben and I... we took him to that Expo." 

"The Stark Expo?" 

May nodded, smiling at the fond memory, "He was so excited, he begged me to let him wear his helmet. He made his own." 

"Tony told me about a kid." Happy sighed, "He never told me if he knew that it was Peter." 

"He probably knew." May grumbled, "As much as the man annoyed me, he was a good man. He didn't deserve to die but... he helped bring my boy back." 

"You never talk about Ben." Happy rubbed her back. 

"Yeah." May sighed, thinking about her late husband, "I try not to think of the past. Peter doesn't talk about him. He still blames himself for what happened." 

"Do you?" 

"No!" May shook her head frantically, "God no." 

Happy let go of her, letting her sit back into her seat. 

"He thinks highly of you, you know." May mentioned, putting her hand on his. "Even though you used to ignore his texts." 

Happy chuckled, "Yeah, I did treat him a bit like shit." 

"It's okay now," May kissed his cheek. "Sometimes it's hard to think that this little boy who I used to wipe his tears away when he cried coming home from school, I used to read to sleep... how he's almost a man, that he is a superhero?" May chuckled to herself. "I mean- Has he ever told you what I said when I found out?" 

Happy shook his head, "Tony did. Peter told him after he managed to calm you down."

"Took him awhile." May smirked. 

"Happy!" 

May and Happy turned their heads to the side to see Morgan running down the hallway with Pepper following behind her. Morgan had a smile on her face which basically said everything. She was completely in the dark about Peter's current condition. 

"Hey, Morgan." Happy smiled, waving at her.

Morgan climbed into the seat beside him, hugging him with her teeth gleaming in the light. Pepper, on the other hand, was the opposite, she knew exactly what was happening with her... technically stepson. 

"Ms. Parker?" Pepper cleared her throat, "Could I have a word?" 

May, paling with worry, stood to her feet. Happy patted her leg as May adjusted her glasses, following Pepper's lead. 

*

May walked beside Pepper and felt so inferior in her presence, this was a woman who she had read about for years, seen her on the TV and was now standing beside her as though they were old friends. 

"I can assure you that Peter is going to have the best care." Pepper reassured softly. "Tony would probably kill me if it was otherwise." 

May nodded, following her as they walked into the canopy inside the compound. They were alone in there, sitting on a bench, both feeling awkward. 

"Your daughter, she's beautiful." May complimented. 

"Thank you." Pepper smiled. 

Pepper's smile dropped as she saw the tear stains on May's face. "I don't know if you know this, but Peter meant a great deal to Tony." 

"I know." May closed her eyes, sighing. "Peter would never be quiet about him. I know that he was your husband, and that is something I can sympathize with immensely, but Peter... he couldn't sleep, for months he- He can't even switch the light off in his room." 

Pepper chose not to say anything but let May continue. 

"I thought that I could tell him everything that he needed to hear." May shook her head. "I can't. Every question that he wants answered, I can't answer them because I don't know. The person who would know...is gone." 

"You know, I didn't know this at first but Tony left something else for Peter." Pepper put her hand on May's shoulder. "I didn't even know. I didn't want to go into the garage, to much of him there, but when I finally went in... He left a message and if, after everything is finished, if Peter wants to come... he can."

"Thank you." May whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

*

"I can't!" Peter gasped in agony, he could feel the metal railings in his fists crunch and flatten. "It hurts!" 

"It's okay, Peter," a nurse said softly as she wiped the beads of sweat of his forehead. "Not long now, just a few more pushes." 

Peter's legs were spread apart and he could feel the baby move further down inside him and he pushed with as much effort as he could. He let out a scream of pure anguish as he felt the baby's head crown. He didn't know if it was his enhanced senses but every inch of blood invaded his nostrils, he gagged. He screwed his eyes shut as the head was released. 

He shuddered, sinking further into the mountain of pillows, "I- ...I'm tired."

"I know, sweetie," the nurse held onto his hand, "Just one more and the doctor can take care of the rest." 

Peter weakly nodded and braced himself, wrenching himself up, curling around himself as he unleashed a roar, sending the baby into the doctor's waiting hands. With that, his job was done and he sagged in defeat, he tried to keep his eyes open but he felt his eyelids grow heavier. As the darkness swallowed him, the last thing he heard was the cry of a newborn. 


	5. The Passing of a Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Tony

When Peter opened his eyes, he found himself in a world that was made of a bright, white light. He looked down to see himself wearing the Spider-Man suit... only it was white too. He wasn't wearing his mask though. He looked around, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. 

"What the-"  
"Peter." 

Peter's head snapped around to the sound of a very familiar voice and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he saw Tony standing there with a signature smile on his face. 

"Hey kid." Tony greeted, walking up to him with his hands in his pockets. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Peter, slightly teary-eyed, laughed under his breath and nodded, "Yeah, you could say that." 

"Come here," Tony said, holding his arms out. 

Peter was small for his age but he felt even smaller as Tony put his arms around his smaller frame. 

"I missed you." Peter sniffled. "I've missed you so much." 

"I missed you too." Tony said, sniffing his son's hair. "You need to go back though." 

"Wait..." Peter pulled back, "I'm dead?" 

"What do you think I am?" 

Peter looked around, "I can't be dead."

"No, you can't be." Tony said cryptically, "Maybe you are, maybe you're not." 

"Is this happening in my head?" Peter asked, confusion in his eyes. "I- Wait! My baby?" 

"She's fine." Tony smiled, "Cute little thing, considering she's early." 

"It's a girl?" 

"Yeah." Tony told him, ruffling his hair. "So... you better go back because she's kinda waiting for ya." 

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't even know how to be a parent." 

"No one does." Tony confessed, he then gestured to Peter, "Clearly." 

Peter chuckled, "Still." 

"No one knows straight away, there's always something new you have to learn." Tony gripped his son's shoulders, "You'll be fine as long as you're there. That's like 90% of the gig." 

"I wish you were there." Peter sniffled, rubbing his eyes, "Everywhere I go, I see your face." 

"Hmm." Tony shrugged, "Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I'm not there."   
"Huh?" 

"It's like the sun," Tony pointed up, "Do you forget about it when it goes?" 

"That's different." Peter laughed, "it's not the same." 

"I'll always be with you, Peter," Tony hugged him, "don't forget about that." 


End file.
